Bloody Wings
by kiri no kitsune
Summary: Le lycée Nightstar est réservé à l'élite. Deux élèves y font leur rentrée. Parviendront-ils à s'intégrer aux étranges coutumes de cet établissement? OC et OOC au début Attention, présence de scènes de torture et de persécution.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. I OC. Gaïa appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15. Les 3 autres nous appartiennent.

Note : Pour avoir une image plus précise des OC, veuillez aller sur le blog précisé dans le profil. Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1: Une rentrée mouvementée (part1)

Entrée du lycée Nightstar

Les grilles du lycée s'ouvrirent pour laisser rentrer deux personnes, éblouies par la magnificence du lieu. La cour principale et les pelouses entretenues étaient vides de monde, signe que les cours avaient déjà commencé.

Les deux nouvelles avancèrent vers le bâtiment de style baroque devant elles. Elles portaient toutes les deux l'uniforme du lycée, constitué d'un blazer bleu marine à écusson, d'un chemisier en soie, de la jupe assortie, de bas et de bottines à talons. Pourtant, leurs cheveux les différenciaient: l'une avait les cheveux roses, l'autre avait les cheveux chocolat. Elles s'approchèrent de l'entrée quand une voix délicate les interrompit:

«Que faîtes vous ici? Les cours ont commencé depuis vingt minutes!»

Elles se tournèrent et virent une bande d'adolescents qui les observaient assis sur un banc, dans un coin de la cour, caché par les massifs de fleurs. La personne qui avait parlé était une jeune femme, aux cheveux châtains clairs aux yeux bleu azur, avec du rouge à lèvres rouge. Ce qui choquait les élèves était que le groupe de cinq personnes ne portait pas l'uniforme.

«Je répète la question: que faîtes-vous ici?

-Nous sommes nouvelles, et on nous a dit de venir pour neuf heures, répondit la rose pas rassurée.

-Bien, approche-toi, miss aux cheveux roses»

La brune laissa sa comparse et partit au secrétariat, laissant la rose approcher le groupe qui souriait de manière inquiétante. Arrivée près d'eux, la jeune femme lui tendit un flacon d'encre noire.

«Teins-toi les cheveux avec. Je n'aime pas ta couleur, elle est trop voyante, ordonna la châtain.

-Comment?! Mais c'est discriminatoire! Jamais je ne le ferai!

-Prépare-toi à en subir les conséquences alors, répliqua la blonde du groupe en lui lançant un regard ennuyé.»

La rose partit, laissant le groupe seul.

«Dis Aya-Chan, elle t'a provoqué. Je peux faire sauter son casier? dit un blond à queue de cheval.

-Pas encore Dei. On n'a pas encore son numéro de casier. Demandons les infos à Itachi. La pauvre, elle ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend», répondit la châtain, ses yeux brillants d'un air mauvais.

Le groupe éclata de rire en prévoyant la suite de la journée.

Pendant ce temps, la brune était arrivée au secrétariat. Elle s'adressa à la secrétaire:

«Bonjour madame. Je viens de remplir les formulaires d'inscription.

-Tu dois être Gaïa Cross. Je me nomme Shizune. Je suis la secrétaire générale de l'établissement. Tu n'aurais pas vu une autre élève?

-Si. Elle a été appelée par un groupe de délinquants...

-Ne les appelle pas comme ça! cria la secrétaire, surprenant Gaïa. Crois-moi, si tu ne veux pas vivre un enfer, ne les blasphème pas, ne les regarde pas de haut et surtout, obéis leur.

-Pourquoi? Ils ne font que péter plus haut que leur derrière.

-Tu sais Gaïa, ici, la société est tout sauf égalitaire. C'est du Conseil des élèves dont tu parles. Moins tu te fais remarquer, moins ils te remarqueront. Heureusement pour toi, ils sont tous en deuxième année, pour le moment. Si tu veux passer une excellente scolarité, rentre dans leurs bonnes grâces.

-D'accord.»

La brune prit son emploi du temps et partit. Au moment où elle voulut passer la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement pour annoncer l'arrivée d'une des filles du groupe. Les deux filles se percutèrent violemment et Gaïa se retrouva par terre.

«Tu peux pas faire attention?! dit la nouvelle venue

-C'est toi qui devrait faire attention. Tu ne...

-Mais bien sûr. Tu sais, déchet, ici, c'est nous qui faisons la loi. Ecrase ou je te bouffe. Au fait, je m'appelle Tania Wynter.»

La blonde platine la laissa par terre et demanda les infos sur les première année. Shizune donna les dossiers et Tania explosa.

«Non mais tu te crois où, Shizune?! Tu penses peut-être que je vais transporter ce truc toute seule?! Appelle quelqu'un IMMEDIATEMENT!

-Ou...oui Tania-sama...»

Shizune appela une secrétaire qui prit la pile de dossiers et partit à la suite de la rousse qui regarda de haut Gaïa qui était toujours par terre.

«Dégage de là, déchet. Je te conseille de faire profil bas. Ici, si tu te fais remarquer, ça finira mal.»

Sur ce, Tania donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Gaïa qui glapit de douleur. Tania sortit, suivie du larbin.

Dans un bâtiment situé au beau milieu d'une forêt se trouvaient plusieurs personnes, assises chacune à sa place devant une table ovale.

«Elle en met du temps Tania, dit une brune.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'est paumée? demanda un blond

-Aucune chance, on l'aurait entendu gueuler, lança une autre brune, dont les cheveux tiraient plus vers le noir.

-Pas faux Miyuki... Quand on parle du loup...»

Au loin, on entendit une certaine blonde gueuler sur le pauvre sous-fifre. Cinq minutes plus tard, Tania rentra en ouvrant violemment la porte.

«Pose ça là... TOUT DE SUITE!» dit la rousse en désignant la table.

Le bureaucrate posa les dossiers et fila à l'anglaise, laissant les spectateurs morts de rire.

«Ah... Tania... Toujours aussi sadique...

-Je dirais hystérique, Ayame, hystérique, contredit Miyuki.

-Mais vos gueules!» cria la concernée, causant un blanc où l'on vit un troupeau d'ange passer.

Un moment plus tard, le conseil des élèves, car c'était bien lui, était en train d'éplucher les dossiers.

«Tiens Dei, lui dit Ayame en lui passant deux dossiers. Retiens bien les infos, ce sont tes deux prochaines victimes.

-YEAH! Alors voyons voir... Mais c'est bubble-gum et potiche Aya-Chan !

-Fais voir, dit Miyuki en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Hm... Sakura Haruno et Gaïa Cross... On peut dire qu'elle n'ont pas été assez malignes pour s'écraser face à nous.

-En effet. Au fait, il nous manque une personne, remarqua Ayame. »

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, laissant entrer le dieu du conseil des élèves. Il s'assit au bout de la table, et remonta ses lunettes rectangulaires d'un geste nonchalant.

« Itachi, dit Ayame d'un ton blasé, je sais que tu te la pètes parce que tu es le fils du directeur, mais là, c'est trop.

-En quoi c'est trop ? J'ai tout...

-Sauf la classe, Itachi. Dégonfle tes chevilles et revenons à ces moutons... hm... dossiers. »

Ils discutèrent de longues minutes sur qui détruire, et qui intégrer au cercle de la Cour des Rois

« Bien, finit Ayame. On est d'accord là-dessus. Gaara EST à intégrer au cercle. C'est le petit frère de Kankurô après tout.

-Ah Kankurô, soupira Tania. Béni soit cet homme ingénieux ayant créé le cercle »

Tout le monde soupira de concert en pensant à l'aîné des No Sabaku, aujourd'hui diplômé et en école de commerce. Personne ne sut comment il réussit à finir le lycée, mais il passa de justesse.

« Bref, dit Itachi. Quelqu'un d'autre à ajouter ?

-J'ai une proposition, dit Deidara à la surprise générale.

-Qui donc ? demanda Miyuki.

-Tobi.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Tania. Mais t'as pété les plombs ou quoi ?! C'est marqué en gros sur son dossier : il a la personnalité d'un gamin de 5 ANS !

-Du calme Tania. C'est le larbin parfait pour nous.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Ayame, intéressée par la tournure des évènements

-C'est-à-dire qu'il est notre alibi parfait en cas de plan foireux..

-Bien, dit Itachi, on le prend. Ne râle pas Tania, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard meurtrier de la blonde, il est juste le larbin, pas un membre honorifique du cercle. L'annonce se fera ce midi, pendant le repas... »

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement, entre les engueulades entre Deidara et Tania, et les cassages de trip d'Ayame.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bienvenue dans l'univers de Bloody Wings. Si vous êtes amateur des school-fics du genre "Salut! Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno. J'ai 16 ans et j'ai les cheveux roses 100% naturels!", ainsi que des romances guimauve digne des bisounours, vous feriez mieux de passer votre chemin; vous pourriez finir choqué à vie.

Sinon, j'ai hâte de vous revoir dans les chapitres suivants. Si vous avez des suggestions à faire, je vous demanderais de laisser un commentaire, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. OC au début et OOC. Gaïa appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15. Les 3 autres nous appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Un rentrée mouvementé (part2)

La sonnerie de midi résonna dans l'établissement. Dans la 1-A, les élèves sortirent tranquillement, encore assommés par le cours de Kakashi. Une brune aux yeux verts discutait avec une rose et un blond surexcité.

« Les filles ! Vous ne connaissez pas les spécificités de ce lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sakura

-Il existe plusieurs cercles. Le plus large nous concerne. Il s'agit des marginaux. Ce sont ceux qui sont neutres ou qui se font persécuter par la Cour.

-Qu'est-ce la Cour ? demanda Gaïa.

-J'y viens, j'y viens. Ensuite, il y a le cercle des « follower ». Il s'agit des fanclubs de la Cour. Les boss envoient les candidatures à la Cour, qui décide des membres. Puis vient la Cour, composée de deux cercles. Les Rois et les Valets. Les Rois nomment leurs successeurs et leur valet. Pour le moment, les Rois sont le Conseil des élèves, même si ce n'est pas forcément le cas. Il y a le Roi de carreau et président du Conseil des élèves, Itachi Uchiwa. Puis vient la vice-présidente et reine de c½ur, Akayuki Ayame, la secrétaire et reine de trèfle, Maeda Miyuki, et la trésorière et reine de pique Wynter Tania"

La brune déglutit, comprenant qu'elle s'était foutue dans une merde pas possible.

« Et... Que se passe-t-il quand on provoque un des Rois ?

-La personne qui fait ça est suicidaire, répondit sombrement Naruto. Si elle a de la chance, elle s'en tire avec un avertissement. Sinon, elle est foutue.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Naruto ? demanda Sakura

-Cette personne reçoit une lettre, contenue dans une enveloppe noire à fond rouge. A partir de ce moment-là, elle devient l'ennemie n°1 de l'établissement."

Les deux filles paniquèrent, pressentant le drame. Naruto et elles se dirigèrent vers les casiers. Une fois là-bas, ils durent faire face à une foule en délire, et furent plaqués contre le mur.

« -Voilà la Cour, murmura Naruto. »

Elle était composée de six personnes, trois filles et trois garçons. A leur passage, la foule s'écartait. S'avançaient d'abord la châtain aux cheveux bouclés et Itachi, côte à côte, discutant tranquillement sans se préoccuper des fans qui s'évanouissaient à leur passage. Naruto expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'Ayame et d'Itachi Puis vinrent la brune qui portait une salopette gothique et de Tania. Naruto annonça qu'il s'agissait des reines de pic et de trèfle. Une première année ne s'était pas suffisamment poussée. Elle fit donc les frais du regard assassin de Miyuki et de la colère de la trésorière.

« Espèce de déchet ! On ne t'a pas appris à respecter tes aînés peut-être ?!

-Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses, Tania-sama, Miyuki-sama, dit la pauvre élève en s'agenouillant, le dos courbé

Le regard de Miyuki se fit moins dur, et elle continua son chemin. Tania ne l'accompagna pas tout de suite et resta plantée devant l'élève

-Bien, je laisse passer pour cette fois. Au moins tu connais ta place. Sache que la prochaine fois, cela ne se passera pas comme ça.

-Ou... Oui, Tania-sama »

La rousse lui balança un coup de pied dans les côtes avec un sourire sadique, puis rejoignit Miyuki.. Les deux derniers, un rouquin aux yeux caramels, et le blond à queue de cheval passèrent devant l'élève en la regardant d'un air hautain, puis rejoignirent les quatre devant la cafétéria.

« Les deux derniers sont Akasuna No Sasori et Deidara, respectivement valet de c½ur et de trèfle. Ils sont l'ombre de leur Roi, et pires qu'eux niveau niveau sadisme. Ne vous fiez pas à eux, prévint Naruto.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la rose ?

Celle-ci avait senti son c½ur battre la chamade en apercevant le roux à l'apparence angélique.

« Vous verrez pourquoi plus tard. Les voir en action vaut mieux que les mots. Voilà enfin nos casiers ! »

Le blond rangea ses affaires et sortit un joint qu'il fixa avec envie. Il s'apprêta à le ranger dans sa veste quand il remarqua l'air choqué de ses camarades.

« Qu'y a-t-il les... Oh merde... »

Elles tenaient chacune une enveloppe noire à motifs baroques argentés. Derrière se trouvait un sceau rouge, représentant un lys stylisé à la française. Le blond, d'habitude surexcité, pâlit à vue d'½il à la vue de ces enveloppes de mauvais augure. Il prit les enveloppes, les fourra dans le casier, et amena les adolescentes dans la cafétéria, remarquant la foule se formant autour d'eux. Pendant ce temps, à une table éloignée des autres, se trouvait un groupe adulé de tous. Ayame fixait sa montre avec agacement. Il allait être midi, et il manquait des élèves. Les autres la regardaient, amusés de son excitation, qui rivalisait avec celle de Deidara. Quand le dernier élève se mit dans la file, la châtain se leva et fit son plus beau sourire. Toutes les personnes présentes se turent, comme par magie. Gaïa continua à discuter et se prit une tarte par l'élève devant elle qui lui indiqua de se taire. Elle se tut et observa la jeune femme, qui la regardait depuis l'estrade où elle se situait.

« Bien. Comme nos retardés du cerveau se sont tus, je peux enfin commencer mon discours. Bienvenue au lycée Nightstar. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, je me nomme Ayame Akayuki, et je suis la vice-présidente du Conseil des élèves. Si je suis ici pour interrompre votre repas, c'est pour vous annoncer les nouvelles que vous attendez tous : les nouveaux valets et les moutons noirs. Il y en a deux de chaque en ce début d'année. Pour les valets, je vous prie d'accueillir Sabaku No Gaara en tant que valet de pique, ainsi que...Tobi ! »

Le silence fut brisé par le brouhaha des élèves, avant de revenir grâce au « vos gueules abrutis ! »tonitruant de Tania.

« Merci de ton intervention, Tania, dit la châtain, ennuyée du tapage. Bref, Tobi nous rejoindra comme bouffon. Maintenant, passons aux moutons. Il s'agit de Cross Gaïa et de Haruno Sakura de 1-A. Merci de bien vouloir leur montrer ce que signifie le respect dans cet établissement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une excellente année scolaire."

A ces mots, elle fit une courbette qui lui valut un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elle sourit et revint à sa table. Elle s'assit auprès de Sasori qui lui servit de l'eau. A ce moment, les moutons noirs firent leur apparition. Ayame sourit sadiquement, et laissa sa jambe trainer hors de la table. Gaïa ne vit pas l'obstacle, trébucha dessus et se ramassa, sa tête atterrissant dans le plat principal, constitué de b½uf bourguignon, accompagné d'une purée de patate douce Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire, se foutant de sa gueule. A la table de la Cour, seuls Tania et Deidara éclataient de rire, les autres se contentant de hausser un sourcil, amusés par la stupidité de la scène.

« Oh, je suis si désolée d'avoir laissé traîner ma jambe, dit la blonde avec un air hypocrite.

-Tu te fous de nous ?! Non seulement tu nous traites comme du bétail, mais en plus, tu oses m'humilier devant les autres ! Mais tu te prends pour qui ?! dit la brune en se relevant, de la nourriture dégoulinant sur le visage. »

La rose allait intervenir avant de se faire apostropher par Miyuki.

« Haruno-san. Je crois qu'Ayame-san t'as demandé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? demanda froidement la brune avant de retourner à son repas

-Oui, enchérit Deidara. Elle doit se teindre le chewing-gum qui lui sert de tignasse, pas vrai, bubble-gum ?

-Certainement pas ! explosa la rose. Si c'est pour avoir les cheveux aussi noirs que cette pute de Miyuki, jamais je ne me tendrai les cheveux ! »

Tout le monde se tut. Miyuki arrêta de mâcher et ferma les yeux. Ayame oublia même de retenir Tania, qui se jeta sur Gaïa pour la tabasser.

« Là, ma pauvre, tu vas le regretter, murmura Deidara en voyant sa voisine avaler son morceau de b½uf. »

La brune rouvrit les yeux, s'essuya la bouche et se leva. En un instant, la rose se retrouva plaquée à plat ventre sur le carrelage, un poignard contre sa gorge. Miyuki était positionnée au-dessus d'elle et tenait fermement l'arme.

« Ne dis plus jamais ça, menaça la brune d'une voix glaciale. Je suis très patiente, mais j'ai mes limites. La fois, je ne me retiendrai pas. »

La rose l'insulta de folle et Miyuki péta les plombs. Elle s'apprêta à abattre l'arme entre les deux yeux de Sakura. Ayame tapa doucement dans ses mains, ce qui interrompit la brune dans son action.

« Miyu-Chan ?

-Ayame.

-Je te prierais d'éviter tout carnage inutile, s'il te plaît. Pas que je me préoccupe de ce truc c'est juste que je ne veux pas donner de travail supplémentaire aux femmes de ménage.

-Si tu veux... T'as de la chance que la reine de c½ur te sauve la vie cette fois-ci, dit Miyuki en rangeant son arme. Je te conseille de faire attention à tes arrières. Qui sait, un accident est bien vite arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sur ces mots, elle se releva et se rassit, laissant Sakura livide.  
Entre temps, une rousse se fit interrompre dans son tabassage par l'arrivée d'un autre roux.

« Tania Wynter ?

-Qu'est-ce que... Ah, Gaara ! Que me veux-tu ?

-Juste éviter que tu te salisses les mains. Ce truc ne mérite pas que tu t'en occupes personnellement, dit-il d'un air ennuyé

-Surement pas ! répliqua-t-elle. J'ai déjà une dent contre elle. Laisse-moi me défouler, No Sabaku !

-Et si vous le tabassiez tous les deux ? dit Sasori à la surprise de tous. C'est vrai quoi, comme ça vous vous défoulez tous les deux, et il n'y a pas de dispute interne.

-Pas faux. Merci de ton aide, Akasuna .

-Pas de quoi » dit-il blasé, avant de retourner à son repas.

Les deux comparses retournèrent à leur tabassage, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Toute la table partit en cours, laissant les filles humiliées devant tout le lycée, qui ne les aida pas le moins du monde.

* * *

_Commentaire de l'auteur :_

__Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui, deux chapitres en une semaine, il faut dire que j'ai un peu d'avance aussi! Première persécution sur notre duo, j'espère que cela vous a plu.

Bref, la suite de la journée arrive bientôt!

Merci et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, cela me fera plaisir


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. OC au début et OOC. Gaïa appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15. Les 3 autres nous appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une rentrée mouvementée ( part 3)

La Cour se trouvait aux casiers, prenant leurs affaires pour assister aux cours de l'après-midi.

« Dites, dites les filles... dit Deidara surexcité

-Oui ? demanda Miyuki

-Hey, dites, les filles, les filles, les filles ! Répéta-t-il, à coté de l'oreille de la brune

-Mais quoi encore ! » Explosa Miyuki en le frappant violemment.

Les autres pouffaient, habitués à les voir se crêper le chignon.

« Mais euh ! On peut faire sauter leurs casiers ?

-Fais comme tu veux, répondit Ayame, blasée, avant de se reprendre. Comment ça, « on » ?

-Je parle de Tobi et moi, bien sûr ! Tu penses vraiment que je l'avais proposé par pitié ? Tu me déçois Aya-chan.

-Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton,Dei, menaça Sasori.

-Je lui parle comme je...

-Deidara, l'interrompit Itachi, tu es bel et bien digne d'être mon disciple ! Je suis tellement heureux de voir que tu prends déjà des sous-fifres pour faire les sales besognes...

-C'est pas vrai, soupira Ayame, il a encore craqué. Allons en cours. Gaara, nous accompagnons dans ta salle.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai pas besoin qu'on...

-C'est uniquement parce qu'on est en retard. Allons-y. »

Le groupe partit, laissant Itachi tout seul dans son trip.

Arrivés en 1-C, Ayame toqua. Puis un « Entrez » tonitruant se fit entendre. La jeune femme sourit avec Tania et elles entrèrent.

« Bonjour, Hibiki.

-Les filles, répondit le balafré avec un sourire sadique. Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la Cour ?

-Nous souhaitions juste accompagner notre nouveau valet de pique. Ainsi que rendre visite à notre ancien professeur principal. A toute à l'heure Gaara. »

Le quintet repartit, laissant le premier année avec son prof de Maths. Au bout du couloir, Deidara les laissa, prétextant un truc à faire. Les autres sourirent et montèrent à leur étage. Lorsqu'ils entendirent du Rammstein et un rire sadique, leurs sourires s'accentuèrent.

« Il a recommencé, dit Miyuki.

-Il est vraiment taré, soupira Ayame.

-Notre adviseur ! S'exclama Tania. »

Ils ouvrirent donc la porte au moment ou un « Mouahahah Jashin-sama ! » se fit entendre.

« Vous voila, mes fidèles élèves !

-Bonjour Hidan. Comment vas-tu ?

-Parfaitement bien ! J'étais en train d'expliquer à ce coincé de Hyûga le principe et l'intérêt du métal...

-Qui n'est qu'une musique de sauvages anticonformistes, monsieur.

-Neji, répliqua Ayame d'une voix doucereuse. Aurais-tu l'obligeance de ne pas perturber le cours ?

-Mais on est en Littérature, Akayuki, pas en Musique !

-Monsieur, il va falloir faire un cours standard, je le crains.

-Tant pis... Hyûga, deux heures de colle !

-Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

-Tu perturbes le cours.

-Si vous le dîtes, Monsieur. »

Les nouveaux arrivants s'installèrent enfin. Hidan leur fit cours sur Kafka, tout en persécutant ceux qui n'étaient pas en mesure de répondre. A la fin du cours, Itachi fit enfin son apparition.

« Me voila enfin arrivé...

-T'es en retard, fit remarquer Miyuki.

-Je ne suis pas en retard ! Le magnifique moi a eu des obligations urgentes à remplir...

-Mais bien sûr... On sait tous que tu as passé l'heure à te glorifier devant le miroir des toilettes.

-Bien sûr que non. _Mais comment le sait-elle ?_Et puis, comment oses-tu me calomnier de la sorte ?

-Du calme les morveux, les interrompit leur prof de littérature. Le cours est fini alors je vous ordonne de gicler de la salle ! »

Le groupe sortit, se moquant d'Itachi et de sa vanité. Ils se dirigèrent vers le gymnase, où les attendait leur nouveau prof de sport.

« Je me demande combien de temps il tiendra, déclara Tania, songeuse.

-Probablement pas plus d'un mois, répondit Sasori. Ce record est détenu par Jiraya, avant qu'il ne se fasse virer pour harcèlement sexuel.

-C'est vrai que t'avais fait fort l'année dernière, Ayame. On aurait vraiment cru qu'il avait tenté de te violer. »  
La susnommée sourit fièrement. Elle fut néanmoins surprise quand elle se fit enlacer par derrière. Elle sentit une odeur de sel et de plantes. Elle soupira, son air fier s'évanouit. Elle releva la tête et croisa un regard chocolat mélancolique.

« Sasori...

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça, Ayame. On s'était tous inquiétés pour toi ce jour là.

-Je le sais Sasori. Je le sais... »

Le regard de la jeune femme devint vague, alors qu'elle se remémorait la scène...

_La châtain se trouvait seule dans le gymnase, après les cours. Elle avait convaincu Jiraya de la laisser s'entrainer au basket. Elle portait un débardeur blanc légèrement transparent, et un mini short noir. Elle était en train de faire un dunk lorsque sa bretelle de soutien-gorge lâcha. Elle laissa le ballon rouler par terre et tenta de rattacher sa bretelle, lorsque le prof de sport entra. Il était passablement éméché et la regardait d'un air pervers._  
_  
_  
_« Mlle Akayuki, je me doutais que vous étiez sexy, mais vous dépassez mes espérances._  
_  
_  
_-Monsieur, je vous prierai d'éviter de me regarder de cette manière._  
_  
_  
_-Ne sois pas si formelle. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, non ? »_  
_  
_  
_Son sourire s'élargit et Ayame se mit à trembler, reculant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Son plan, à la base parfait, était en train de virer au cauchemar._  
_  
_  
_*Mais que font-ils bon sang ! Ils devraient déjà être arrivés depuis longtemps...*_  
_  
_  
_Quand elle sentit le mur derrière elle, la jeune femme pâlit encore plus. Le chasseur s'était transformé en proie. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui agrippa les mains, qu'il plaça au dessus de sa tête. Ayame se débattit en jurant, en vain. Il était trop fort pour elle. Elle sentit ses larmes couler lorsqu'il glissa la main sous son débardeur. Il sourit en sentant ce qui se cachait derrière le haut._  
_  
_  
_« Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux, Mlle Akayuki... »_  
_  
_  
_Il arracha d'un coup sec le débardeur, dévoilant le corps maigre, mais bien formé de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se débattit de plus belle, se mettant à hurler pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. En vain .Le professeur sourit devant l'air horrifié de la châtain, qui comprenait qu'elle était foutue. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter le pervers qui lâcha Ayame. Elle s'effondra par terre, sous le choc. Elle sentit vaguement des bras l'entourer, des paroles la rassurer, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience..._  
_  
_  
« Je sais Sasori. La prochaine fois, je n'irai pas seule.

-Tu n'iras plus du tout Ayame. N'oublie pas notre promesse. Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger comme ça.

-Je sais, répéta-t-elle. Je ne le ferai plus. Content ? »

Les deux se sourirent et le roux embrassa Ayame sur la tempe, avant de lui coller une pichenette sur le nez. Elle râla pour la forme, mais sourit rêveusement lorsqu'elle le vit partir pour les vestiaires. Elle se fit attraper par ses amies, qui la tirèrent pour qu'elle aille aussi se changer.

« T'en mets du temps, la tourterelle ! On va être en retard ! Et arrête de rêvasser, ça m'énerve.

-Mais euh ! J'ai le droit de rêvasser, non ?

-Pas quand on est devant les autres, Ayame, fit calmement Miyuki. N'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas des élèves normales. Et n'oublie surtout pas le tabou.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le tabou... Allons en cours de sport !

-Et revoilà notre reine de cœur ! s'exclama Tanya. La prochaine fois que tu retire ton masque, je te le ferai manger, compris ?!

-Oui, oui... »

Elles ne virent pas les élèves qui sortaient du gymnase, dont deux indésirables qui avaient assisté à toute la scène.

Si la rose avait été choquée par le comportement du roux, la brune eut une idée machiavélique.

« Dis, Sakura, et si on brisait ce couple pour se venger ?

-Tu m'aideras, fit la rose, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Bien sûr ! Après tout, nous sommes amies, non ?

-Merci Gaïa-chan !

-Voila ce qu'on va faire... »

Elles ne se doutèrent pas un seul moment qu'un blond avait entendu toute la discussion.

_Faut que je les prévienne immédiatement. Sinon, un ouragan va s'abattre sur le lycée..._

* * *

_Commentaire de l'auteur : _

Bonjour tous le monde! Je sais bien que j'ai pas fait de commentaire pour le dernier chapitre... C'était un petit oubli de ma part, désolée héhéhé...

Bref, comme vous avez pu le constater, on commence petit à petit à mettre en marche l'engrenage. Qu'est-ce qui va arriver? Quelle va être la réaction de la Cour? Et surtout, qui sera le prof de sport? Tout sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre!

Merci beaucoup et à la prochaine!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. I OC. Gaïa appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15. Les 3 autres nous appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Cours de Sport et révélations

Pendant que les filles se changeaient en bavardant à propos de choses futiles, dans le vestiaire des garçons, l'ambiance était plus sombre.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendu, Dei ? demanda Itachi.

-Parfaitement ! J'étais en train de revenir au gymnase après avoir trafiqué leurs casiers, lorsque j'ai entendu deux pouffiasses comploter pour révéler au grand jour le plus grand tabou du lycée »

Tout le monde se tut, surpris devant la bombe qu'avait jetée le blond. Sasori, quand à lui, pâlit, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Si tout l'établissement se doutait de la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Ayame, jamais on avait osé le dire à voix haute, à cause de l'explosion que cela engendrerait.

« Et pourquoi ces crétines congénitales feraient cette énorme conneries ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Pour la bouffone brune, c'est simple : elle veut se venger e l'humiliation de ce midi. Pour la cruche rose, elle veut tout simplement piquer notre Sasori national à sa reine de cœur, qui risque de péter les plombs si elle l'apprend... »

Cette fois-ci, les garçons pâlirent tous, se rappelant de ce qui était arrivé à la dernière qui avait tenté de s'approprier une des « propriétés » de la vice-présidente.

« Pauvre Kin, murmura Kiba. J'avais beau ne pas l'aimer, elle ne méritait pas ça. »

Ils terminèrent de se changer en silence et se ramenèrent au gymnase, où les attendait le prof.

« Et merde, murmura le roux, tout mais pas lui... »

Devant eux se trouvait une espèce d'homme, moulé dans une combinaison vert bouteille. Le roux fit demi-tour et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une feuille à la main.

Du coté des filles, l'ambiance était plus légère. Elles se changèrent en bavardant à propos de choses et d'autres. Puis elles sortirent et se figèrent.

« Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar, murmura Ayame avec effroi.

-La grenouille est de retour ! Cria Tania d'horreur

-Et merde, soupira Miyuki. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers Gaï, qui faisait signer la feuille de présence.

« Les reines ! S'exclama-t-il en les voyant. Je suis si heureux de vous avoir encore cette année ! Vive la fougue de la jeunesse ! »

Il fit son sourire colgate qui dégouta le trio, qui signa la fiche. Ayame sortit une feuille de la poche de son short, et la tendit au prof de sport.

« Voyons voir, fit-il en parcourant la feuille du regard. C'est dommage que tu sois dispensée toute l'année mais bon, la santé avant tout.

-Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir participer à votre cours, Monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, miss Akayuki. Va t'assoir sur le banc. Tu chronomètreras les matchs.

-Bien Monsieur ! »

La châtain alla gaiement s'assoir, bientôt rejointe par Sasori. Ils se sourirent et les autres les traitèrent de veinards, lorsque le prof leur annonça qu'ils feraient volley.

Les équipes devant être rapidement formées et être mixtes, on obtint les paires suivantes : Tania-Itachi, Miyuki-Deidara, ...

Les matches commencèrent. Les deux sur le banc se moquèrent de leurs compatriotes. En effet, la première paire semblait avoir pété les plombs, effrayant leurs adversaires. De l'autre coté, Miyuki et Deidara se hurlaient dessus

« Je t'avais dit de l'envoyer à droite ! Et ne trafique pas la balle avec des explosifs, espèce de blond !  
-Tu sais que t'insultes Tania en même temps ?

-Hn ... » fit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air nonchalant

Heureusement pour la brune, la susnommée n'avait pas entendu un traitre mot de la conversation, comme elle suivait une discussion houleuse venant des bancs.

« Comment oses-tu penser à une chose pareille ?!

-Tu sais pertinemment que c'est la seule solution, Ayame.

-Ce n'est pas la seule solution, Sasori !

-Parce que tu crois que le traitement que t'as infligé à Kin était justifié, peut-être ?! »

La jeune femme se leva et le gifla, furibonde, avant de partir vers les vestiaires. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna, lui hurla « Fais ce que tu veux ! Je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! », Avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires en claquant la porte.

Un silence de mort remplit le gymnase. Gaï annonça calmement que le cours était terminé. Les élèves partirent tranquillement, leur moral douché par la dispute s'étant déroulée devant eux. Ne restèrent dans le gymnase que les deux trios, les garçons sur le banc et les filles dans les toilettes.

Miyuki et Tania avaient retrouvé Ayame assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Les garçons, quant à eux, essayaient de faire bouger le rouquin, encore sous le choc de la gifle. Il avait mis sa main sur sa joue endolorie, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

« Ayame, murmura Miyuki, reprends toi un peu. Ce n'est pas digne de toi de te laisser aller comme ça.  
-Il va me détester... Je suis foutue sans lui ! se lamenta-t-elle.

-Espèce d'idiote ! hurla Tania. Evidemment qu'il ne te déteste pas ! Et pourquoi tu l'as giflé, aussi !

-Parce... Parce que ce crétin de roux m'a annoncé qu'il allait sortir avec cette pétasse de BUBBLE GUM ! » Leur dit la châtain en explosant.

Les filles se mirent à rire. Elles lui expliquèrent que c'était uniquement un plan pour se débarrasser d'elle. La jeune femme acquiesça et tenta de sourire, malgré le vide qui se lisait dans ses yeux. Ayame annonça d'un ton faussement joyeux qu'elle avait hâte de voir du spectacle de la fin des cours. Ses deux amies la regardèrent, soupirèrent et firent comme si elle était normale.

Le groupe se rejoignit à la sortie du gymnase. Si Itachi, Tania et Deidara avaient beau mettre de l'ambiance en se disputant, l'atmosphère restait tendue entre Sasori et Ayame.

Arrivés dans le couloir des casiers, le silence se fit. Le blond sourit malicieusement et regarda la reine de cœur qui conservait un regard vague. Il souffla d'exaspération et envoya un sms à Tobi, ouvrant le bal. Celui-ci se trouvait près du casier des indésirables. Lorsqu'il les vit arriver, il prétexta chercher ses clés par terre pour actionner le déclencheur au moment où elles ouvrirent leurs casiers. Une détonation retentit, créant le silence. Tout le monde se retourna vers Gaïa et Sakura, puis éclatèrent de rire en les voyant.  
Un mélange de farine et de colorant vert kaki leur recouvrait le visage et les cheveux. Chose étrange, Ayame ne rit pas. Elle passa devant les victimes, les traita de déchet et passa son chemin. Naruto la suivit discrètement, profitant du spectacle de la cour, qui se moquait des filles, pour se faufiler et atteindre la reine de cœur. Il vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours, puis il se lança :

« Que s'est-il passé, Ayame ?

-Naruto, murmura-t-elle en se retournant doucement. Je suis foutue.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mes parents vont être mis au courant sur ma relation avec mon valet.

-Mais qui ferait une chose pareille ?! S'enflamma-t-il.

-Tes protégées, Naru. Répondit-elle doucement »

Le blond réfléchit, aussi vite que son cerveau de drogué le lui permettait. Il allait avoir besoin d'un joint, voire deux. Puis il irait discuter avec les filles, pour éviter un drame international. Puis il irait refumer un joint. Quelle vie de merde !

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, cousine, lui murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement. Mais ne te prends pas la tête là-dessus. Je ne souhaite plus te voir dans le même état qu'avant. Personne ne le souhaite... »

Il lui enlaça le front et partit jouer son rôle de crétin surexcité auprès de ses « amies ».

Le soir arriva rapidement. Arrivée chez elle, Tania posa son sac dans l'entrée de sa villa. Puis elle alla voir le téléphone fixe. Un message était enregistré.

_Bonsoir ma fille. Nous voulions te prévenir que nous ne pourrons pas être présents à la maison avant un long moment, ta mère et moi avons un emploi du temps surchargé. Nous sommes désolés, mais il nous sera impossible d'être là le jour de ton anniversaire..._  
_  
_  
Tania raccrocha brutalement le téléphone, ne voulant pas entendre la suite. Puis elle se changea, mettant un débardeur et un pantalon noir, avec des baskets. Puis elle saisit son téléphone.

« Dit Gaara. Ça te dirait de trainer en ville avec moi, ce soir ?

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui, je suis enfin de retour (ou pas vu que je poste le dimanche...). Pas mal de bazar en perspective pour nos élèves préférés. Sinon ce ne serait pas passionnant.

Que va-t-il se passer? Qu'a prévu Sasori? La suite au prochain épisode


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. I OC. Gaïa appartient à la bloggeuse Mailie15. Les 3 autres nous appartiennent.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Une matinée riche en émotions

Le lendemain matin, chacun se leva, avec plus ou moins de difficultés, pour aller en cours. Du coté de Miyuki, celui-ci fut mouvementé. Son réveil fut habituel. Elle se leva, se doucha, et enfila une des tenues gothiques crées par sa grand-mère, gérante d'une chaîne de vêtements. Elle enfila des chaussons et sortit de la chambre, pour aller réveiller son amie et maîtresse de maison occasionnelle.

Lorsqu'elle entra, ce fut le début du massacre. Si la chambre était bien rangée, en voyant le lit, ce n'était plus du tout le cas. Les draps étaient emmêlés, laissant entrevoir une jambe, ou encore un bout de peau. La jeune femme était encore endormie, la bouche entrouverte, un bras sur la tête, l'autre dépassant du lit, en direction de la table de chevet, où se situait un portable sur le point de tomber. Miyuki soupira et avança vers la masse informe. Elle la secoua, et obtint un gémissement de protestation en retour. Elle soupira et avança vers les rideaux, qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec. La lumière s'engouffra dans la pièce, réveillant définitivement la châtain.

« Miyu... Tu fais chier...

-Debout Ayame. On doit être au lycée dans une heure.

-Veux pas... Trop tôt...

-Tu me gonfles. »

La brune tira l'autre hors du lit, malgré les protestations de celle-ci. Puis elles entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Miyuki sourit sadiquement, attacha ses cheveux noirs, et mit la tête d'Ayame sous l'eau froide. On entendit un hurlement dans toute la maison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de déjeuner dans la maison. Déjeuner étant un bien grand mot. En réalité, seule Miyuki mangeait. Ayame se contentait de jouer avec la nourriture.

« Ayame.

-Oui ?

-Mange.

-Pas envie. Et tu sais bien que le chantage ne marche pas avec moi.

-Mesdemoiselles, les interrompit le majordome. Vous allez être en retard.

-Bien. »

Les filles se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leurs chaussures et elles montèrent dans la voiture.

Arrivées au lycée, elles eurent la surprise de voir un attroupement autour de Naruto, Sasori, Sakura et Gaïa. Naruto semblait hurler sur Sasori, qui avait une main sur l'épaule de Sakura, effondrée. Gaïa, elle, avait un sourire triomphant.

Plus tôt dans la matinée...

Notre baka blond venait de sortir de chez lui, en avance pour une fois. Pour ne pas prendre la voiture, il avait décidé de courir, pour se maintenir en forme. L'équipe de basket avait besoin de lui, après tout. Tout en courant, il se mit à réfléchir. Il savait qu'il devait discuter avec ses amies, et que ça se finirait sûrement mal. Mais il devait le faire, pour le bien d'Ayame. Il soupira en pensant à la reine de cœur. Ils avaient beau s'adorer, ils étaient obligés de se détester. C'était le statu quo nécessaire pour la cohésion du lycée.

Il faillit rentrer dans Kiba.

« Hé Mec ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! T'as pas pris ta dose ce matin ou quoi ?

-Désolé Kiba. Je réfléchissais.

-Houlà ! T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'est le match de la semaine prochaine qui te fait stresser comme ça ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est surtout que je dois régler mes comptes avec les nouvelles. Elles refusent de s'intégrer.

-Elles sont vraiment connes celles-là. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça... Oh putain ! »

Ils étaient arrivés devant la grille. Devant lui, Sasori était en train d'embrasser Sakura, devant une Gaïa qui sautillait de joie. Kiba vit l'énervement du blond et pâlit devant la scène.

« Oh merde ! Naruto arrête ! »

Le blond s'était déjà élancé. Il percuta le roux avec violence et se mit à le frapper en le traitant de lâche et de traitre. Ils furent séparés par Gai et Ibiki, qui leur demandèrent de s'expliquer.

Naruto était en train de donner sa version des faits lorsque son regard croisa celui d'Ayame.

La jeune femme laissa tomber son sac et pâlit violemment, en prise à des vertiges. La foule d'élèves se pressa autour d'elle, accentuant son malaise. Miyuki commençait à paniquer intérieurement devant la situation qui devenait hors de contrôle, lorsqu'une voix réussit à calmer cette masse.

« VOS GUEULES ! Vous allez maintenant faire deux rangs pour laisser passer les reines. Si je vois quelqu'un outrepasser cet ordre, il se fait coller. COMPRIS ?! »

Tout le monde obéit, effrayé par la blonde à couettes, qui gueulait sur les élèves, qui trainaient sur le chemin. Elle était suivie d'une rousse à lunettes et d'un brun, dont la coiffure ressemblait à celle d'un ananas. Les gens s'écartaient à leur passage, intimidés par les filles, le boulet derrière ne dégageant aucun charisme.

Les filles se mirent à avancer, Miyuki d'un pas rapide, Ayame en chancelant. Celle-ci voyait de plus en plus flou et peinait à respirer correctement.

« Miyu... Je me sens mal là...

-Ayame ?

-Et zut... »

Elle se sentit partir en arrière et tomba dans les vapes. Elle ne vit pas Naruto se précipiter pour la récupérer au vol, ni la foule de fans devenir hystérique, ni le regard triste de Sasori, qui partit avec Sakura.

Une heure plus tard, dans la salle du conseil des élèves, une réunion peu officielle se tenait. Etaient présents : Miyuki, Deidara, Tania, Gaara, Tobi, Itachi et Karin. Celle-ci se faisait d'ailleurs fusiller du regard par le rouquin.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, No Sabaku ?

-T'es qui toi ?

-C'est Karin Uzumaki. Elle est la cousine de Naruto et responsable de la communication et des fanclubs de la Cour, répondit Itachi avec désinvolture. Bref, je déclare la première séance exceptionnelle de la Cour ouverte. A toi, Karin.

-Bien, président. Passons à l'ordre du jour, dit-elle en allumant le retroprojecteur.

-Tu savais qu'on avait ce genre de trucs ? glissa Deidara à Miyuki.

-Tais-toi et écoute, murmura-t-elle, menaçante.

-Le sujet concerne le plus grand trouble qu'on ait jamais eu à faire face soit la séparation entre le valet et la reine de cœur. –Le rétroprojecteur afficha une image de Sasori- Le principal protagoniste est Akasuna no Sasori, connu pour être le valet de notre reine de cœur, actuellement à l'infirmerie, ainsi que son petit ami absolument pas officiel. Pour les nouveaux, dit-elle en faisant glisser son regard vers Gaara et en remontant ses lunettes, leur relation est absolument prohibée. Ayame est la fille d'un PDG gérant des marques de luxe. Sasori est l'héritier d'une grande compagnie pharmaceutique. Tout aurait été pour le mieux si les parents de notre reine de cœur ne l'avaient pas fiancée à Orochimaru, dont la compagnie est rivale de celle des Akasuna. Leurs parents tolèrent qu'ils se voient au lycée, imaginez qu'ils apprennent qu'ils sont ensembles...

-Ce serait la fin pour eux, murmura Gaara.

-Exactement. Maintenant que tout le monde a pris connaissance de la base, passons à...

-Qui a des chips ? demanda Tobi.

-Tu oses demander des... chips alors que la situation est critique ?! Non, MAIS TU FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! hurla Tania.

-Du calme, du calme, fit Itachi, ce qui attira le regard meurtrier de la blonde. Primo, la nourriture n'est pas tolérée dans la salle. Secundo, Tania, c'est nous qui devons nettoyer la salle. Ayame va piquer une crise si elle voit du sang dans la pièce... »

Tout le monde frissonna à l'image d'une Ayame en tenue de ménagère, armée d'un balai-brosse avec une aura meurtrière.

« Reprenons si vous le voulez bien. Grâce à Deidara –le concerné sourit fièrement- nous avons eu connaissance du plan des deux moutons –passage de l'image sur Gaïa et Sakura-. Malheureusement, elles avaient déjà des preuves, c'est pourquoi Sasori a du intervenir personnellement pour étouffer la rébellion dans l'œuf.

-Sauf qu'Ayame a refusé son intervention, objecta Miyuki.

-Il faut donc discuter sur son successeur, qui le remplacera le temps de sa « mission ». Quelqu'un a une idée ?

-Pourquoi pas Naruto ? proposa nonchalamment Itachi

-Pas mon cousin ! Tu sais très bien que son lien avec le conseil reste secret défense !

-Justement. Son rôle de défenseur des démunis est parti en fumée avec son éclat de ce matin. Le magnifique moi accepte de le... »

Il ne put continuer sa tirade, se prenant un coup par Tania, qui le fit tomber de sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que...

-Arrête un peu Uchiwa ! Ton comportement est complètement inapproprié à la scène actuelle. Ressaisis-toi. Ayame aurait pitié de toi si elle te voyait comme ça, » dit-elle dédaigneusement avant de partir, suivi de Gaara.

Miyuki partit elle aussi, pour rendre visite à Ayame. Tobi et Deidara s'en allèrent faire encore des coups foireux.

Ne restèrent que Karin et Itachi. Celui-ci se releva et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Son air supérieur avait disparu, laissant place à l'inquiétude.

« Tu es soucieux. Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant derrière lui.

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal à nous garder en cohésion, Karin. Les problèmes éclatent les uns après les autres et je n'arrive plus à gérer. J'ai beau être le fils du directeur et le roi du conseil, je suis impuissant...

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle doucement en l'enlaçant. Tu es notre monarque, et un monarque ne doit pas se mêler des affaires communes. Je sais à quel point c'est dur pour toi de voir tes proches se déchirer, mais tu ne dois pas prendre parti, pour le bien des élèves. Laisse les régler ça tout seuls.

-Karin...

-Tu ne seras jamais seul Itachi. Je serai toujours là à te rattraper, dans l'ombre. Continue de jouer ton rôle, et je continuerai de jouer le mien.

-Que c'est compliqué... J'aurai tellement préféré une vie normale.

-On le souhaite tous, mon roi. Mais c'est impossible et tu le sais.

-Merci Karin...

-Désolée. Ressaisis-toi. Le repas est dans une heure et on doit encore tout préparer.

-C'est pas vrai... »

A l'infirmerie, Ayame venait de se réveillée. Un peu groggy, elle remarqua juste qu'elle était allongée sur un lit et qu'une perfusion était accrochée à son bras.

« Enfin réveillée ?

-Docteur Terumi ?

-C'est bien moi, dit la rousse en souriant doucement. Te rappelles-tu de quelque chose ?

-Pas vraiment. Juste de m'être sentie vaseuse en marchant, puis le trou noir. Que c'est-il passé ?

-Tu as fait une crise d'hypoglycémie, qui a causé ta perte de connaissance. On peut aussi rajouter l'angoisse aux facteurs.

-L'angoisse ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle Ayame. Tu as suffisamment fait de séjours à l'infirmerie l'année précédente, pour que je sache que tu es sujette aux crises d'angoisses.

-Je, je suis désolée...

-Ne sois pas désolée pour si peu, voyons. Ce serait plutôt envers le jeune homme qui t'as transporté jusqu'ici que tu devrais présenter des excuses. Il était paniqué et j'ai du l'assommer pour qu'il évite de saccager l'infirmerie, fit-elle en désignant le lit d'à coté.

-Qu'est-ce que... Naruto ? »

Le blond était encore en train de dormir, de la bave s'écoulant du coin de la bouche. La blonde pouffa discrètement devant la vision. Son rire réveilla le blond qui se jeta sur elle.

« Ayame ! T'es enfin réveillée ! Tu vas bien ?

-Mr Uzumaki. Je vous demanderai de faire moins de bruits et d'éviter d'écraser votre amie.

-Désolé héhéhé...

-Je vous conseille d'aller manger maintenant. Apparemment, une annonce du conseil des élève va être faite au sujet de l'incident de ce matin. Et Ayame ?

-Oui, docteur ?

-J'apprécierai que tu viennes faire un check-up ce soir. Et n'oublie pas de manger ce midi, dit-elle en retirant la perfusion.

-Je m'en occupe personnellement docteur ! Allons-y ! »

Le blond pris la jeune femme par le bras et ils allèrent vers la cantine. Une fois arrivés, les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ayame remarqua que leurs mains étaient toujours liées et elle lâcha rapidement celle du blond.

« Bien, fit Itachi. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux commencer l'annonce. Suite à... l'incident de ce matin, nous avons décidé d'effectuer certains changements. A partir d'aujourd'hui, Akasuna no Sasori est transféré en tant que valet de carreau. Il aura toutefois l'interdiction d'emmener le mouton aux sessions. Son remplaçant sera Uzumaki Naruto, ancien valet de carreau, révoqué pour trahison. »

Un silence glacial se fit. Naruto et Ayame pâlirent de concert, aussi bien que Sasori, qui était perdu.

« Dans quelle folie t'es-tu lancé, Itachi ? Tu sais très bien que Naruto ne devait plus revenir...

-Tu as dit quelque chose, mon cœur ? demanda Sakura.

-Absolument rien. Mangeons.

-Oui ! »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5! Quelques révélations, et le début de la chute pour certains de nos personnages...

Au menu du chapitre suivant : encore des révélations, des disputes, et l'apparition d'un nouveau couple!

XOXO


End file.
